Drawn together by the strings of love
by gravy-wavy
Summary: This is a story I wrote for my friend Billie to read on the plane while going to england. It's super terrible but I don't care about your silly opinions.


**Curtis**

The sunlight shone through the window that was keeping us apart. My heart ached with longing for my velvet companion, Curtina. Her red passionate glow fluttered as the cool summer breeze flowed through the slightly open window. I will have to wait until sunset to be with my love again. I can't stand it. Being apart from Curtina breaks my heart. I hold out for the hours until we can be together again, when the old lady comes and closes the curtains. Being apart from her is like having your other half missing.

**Curtina**

I see the old lady shuffle towards the window, and as she pulls on the strings that both bring us together and pull us apart, my heart beings to race. I get to see my darling Curtis. We get to be together again, to sway in the night breeze, to dance among the shadows. I finally feel the touch of his velvet on my side.

'I missed you' I here him murmur.

'I missed you too', I say as a tear of happiness runs down my cheek.

**Curtis**

We watch the sun rise together. It's both beautiful and heartbreaking because it means the old lady will be up soon to force us apart. Does the old lady know what she's doing to us? I can't take it anymore. I just want to be with her forever.

I see the old lady get up, and as she walks over to open the curtains we whisper our goodbyes.

'Until tonight my princess.' I say as we are pulled apart.

**Curtina**

I am left with the feel of Curtis, like a stain on my skin. Even though I know we will be together again, I can't help but feel empty inside without him next to me. All I can do is wait for the sun to set, for the old lady to pull the strings that I both love and hate, so we can be together once more. Every night I fall deeper in love with him, with his eyes, his velvet touch, his voice, the way he can make me cry tears of both joy and sadness, but most of all the way he makes me feel when we're together. I love him with all of my heart.

**Curtis**

There are only a few hours left until we're together again and I can already feel her soft velvet on mine. But the hours feel like decades, and I just want to be able to hold her. I see two birds out the window singing and dancing together. I wonder if they know how lucky they are. To always be with each other.

**Curtina**

The sun begins to set and my heart leaps. Together again. But the old lady doesn't come to pull the strings. Where could she possibly be? I look over at Curtis and he looks at me. We both shed a tear as I turn away. I can't bare to look at him knowing that we should be together.

**Curtis**

It's been a week and I have not seen my darling Curtina. Where could the old lady be? Why has she not come to pull the strings and bring us together? I miss Curtina with every bit of my heart. When will I get to see her again?

**Curtina**

After nearly two weeks of being apart the old lady comes back. I feel overjoyed. Finally to be reunited with Curtis. The old lady seems to struggle as she pulls the strings, but she manages to bring us together. She walks over to her bed more slowly than usual, and falls asleep. We don't say anything, but he knows how much I love and missed him, and I know the same.

**Curtis**

I see the sun peak over the hills. We brace ourselves for another goodbye, but I notice that the old lady hasn't moved. It's now been an hour since sunrise and the old lady is still asleep. I look at Curtina as she looks at me. She seems torn between her emotions as am I. The old lady has passed, but we are now together forever.

**40 years later**

The old curtains that are hanging by the window are barley holing on. They are closed, and have been for many years. From the outside the curtains look well-worn and faded. As the harsh winter winds blow through the slightly open window the curtains can't hold on anymore. They fall to the ground intwined within each other, to stay there forever.


End file.
